Dustykit
is owned by Whiskers Dustykit is a tiny, soft-furred flame point tom. Description Physical One can describe Dustykit almost perfectly by mentioning one simple thing: a peach. Like the fruit, he's fuzzy, small, and oh-so sweet! The tiny statured tom has fur that doesn't carry the sleekness of most cats, instead, it's...fuzzy, regardless of the amount of grooming. There's simply no taming his short creamy fur. He's awfully strange for a flame point, one can describe him as an almost "saturated" version of what most would expect. Instead of having fiery points with a white core, Dustykit has a flame colored face, legs, tail, while the center of his body is an almost cream color. Like most flame points, however, he has tabby patterning on his extremities. One might consider him a "red mink". The tom is noted for having the softest of coats. Due to his youth, Dustykit still carries a thin build thanks to an overly-active metabolism. He eats WillowClan out of house and home, yet he doesn't gain a single ounce. The tom isn't particularly muscled, instead he's slender and stands only at an average height (once fully grown). His whiskers are long, white, semi-curly, and very plentiful. Unfortunately for the youngster, he's pretty hopeless in combat due to his lack of physical strength and overall light weight. In addition, Dustykit was born without claws. Personality He has to by far be the most innocent and cuddliest cat WillowClan has ever seen. Dustykit carries this child-like innocent that makes everyone simply adore him, causing most to refer to him as their "baby brother" regardless of his age, even as an adult. On the down side, this does make him hopelessly gullible and naive, but nobody would dare to abuse his goodness when an entire clan is there to back him up. As far as everyone is concern, the young tom doesn't have an evil bone in his body. To add to his sweetness, Dustykit is concerned about everyone, even the rude, smelly elders. There simply seems to be no driving the gentle-hearted cat off- he'll snuggle anyone and everyone if it means brightening their day. He's a down-right loyal companion that will happily lay-low with any of his clanmates, and he can even keep a secret or two! Just keep in mind that he is afraid of the dark. And spiders. Skills Best cuddler around. History Background Dusty was born as a loner outside of WillowClan territory- all information on his parents are unknown to others, and he can't quite remember their names (Renegade and Moor). He lost his mom after they got separated during a storm, and ended up on WillowClan turf while desperately seeking her out. Both the kitten and WillowClan were oblivious to the fact that he belonged to an elite traveling clowder of rogues, and his parents were considered high-class, making him a valuable asset to his old home. Roleplay Dustykit is seen attempting to cheer up Ashpaw before he is distracted by a butterfly. After he fails to catch it, he fires a ton of stupid questions in Flamekit's direction and then listens to an elder's story. He entertains himself with a shiny pebble before deciding that he wants to cuddle to fall asleep. Relationships Friends None Love Interests None Other Images Life Art N/A Trivia *Things gonna get sad. *Hopefully, he'll be the med app underneath Ripple____. **If he does become the medicine cat apprentice, he will not become a full medicine cat. Category:Characters Category:Silverwhisker's Cats